Chimpette's Fear
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: Senbonzakura figures out what Chimpette's biggest fear is. What can he do to help? Read and find out. R&R.


**Chimpette is...SCARED?**

It was a quiet day in the Seireitei. Senbonzakura was in the sakura garden and watching as the petals just fluttered gently to the ground. He turned his head to see Snakey looking at a ladybug on a flower. He watched as Snakey kept watching the small bug until it flew away. Senbonzakura then walked over to the snake boy, "Hello Snakey. What brings you out here today?"

Snakey looked at Senbonzakura and shrugged, "I thought I would get some fresh air. I had nothing else to do when big butt kicked me out."

"I suspect you mean Chimpette. Don't be rude towards her, she may have just wanted some privacy."

Snakey grinned, "Yeah, but in just a little while you might hear her screaming."

He looked at the boy, "Why do you say that?"

"Because Chimpette is scared of-" He didn't get to finish as a scream was heard from the Zanpakuto's room.

Senbonzakura ran to the room and opened the door quickly only to cover his eyes seeing her standing on a table, trying to cover herself with her towel. He leaned against the wall with his back to her, "Geez woman, why aren't you covered in your fur?!"

"That FUR is not connected to me, it is my clothes!"

"Why aren't you wearing your clothes?!" he yelled back at her.

"Because I am not about to touch anything that a spider is on!"

Senbonzakura stood then turned to her clothing seeing a plastic spider. He picked it up then looked at her, "You have a partner that is half-snake...and you are afraid...of spiders."

"If you hadn't noticed, all girls hate spiders!" she yelled defensively. Chimpette then clutched the towel, "Could you please give me my clothes? I am getting cold standing here."

Senbonzakura looked at the plastic spider then put it on her clothes again making her whimper, "You have to do one thing if I do."

She thought about it for a second then finally gave in, "Fine...I'll do whatever you want. Just please give me my clothes!"

He crossed his arms, "Do you promise to do whatever the one thing is regardless of what it is?"

Chimpette put a hand over her heart and held the other up, "I give you my word."

Senbonzakura was still skepticle, but immediately felt sorry when he saw her shivering. He then took the plastic thing off of her clothes and threw it away. He turned around so she could get dressed.

"You can turn around now."

He turned around seeing her in her normal attire.

Chimpette groaned and lowered her head when she thought of what he could possibly make her do, "What is you want me to do?"

Senbonzakura took his gloves off then the armor. He even took his helmet and mask off then looked at her. He saw that she was not looking at him then smiled, "I would like for you to go out with me for tonight."

She then walked toward her closet still not looking at him then opened it, "Alright...let me find something to wear and I will be right out."

He nodded then left to get a different pair of clothes. He returned shortly seeing her in a dress, lined with the same fur that she usually wore.

Chimpette heard her door open, suspecting it was Senbonzakura. She picked up two necklaces then turned around, "Senbonzakura, which necklace do you think would-" she looked up, midnight blue eyes meeting lime green, "Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend. Are you lost? Can I help you find where you need to go?"

_She doesn't recognize me. _"Actually I am where I need to be."

She tilted her head confused, "If you were looking for me, then I am sorry. I have plans. I will be going somewhere in a little bit."

"Okay...then how about we go?"

Chimpette looked to the side momentarily then looked back at him, "I'm really sorry. I promised a friend I would go out with him tonight."

"Good. Then let's go."

"What? No...I can't. I'm sorry."

"Chimpette...do you really not recognize me?" he asked, smiling.

She looked at him confused, "What do you mean? I have never seen you before."

"On the contrary, you see me everyday. I'm Senbonzakura."

Chimpette opened her eyes wide, "Oh my God. Senbonzakura? You aren't wearing your mask...and you're...you're..."

He crossed his arms, "Hideous, wreched, a disaster-"

"Handsome," she interrupted.

Senbonzakura turned and looked at her, "What...did you say?"

Chimpette smiled, "I said...you're handsome."

He smiled then looked at her, "Thank you. You look very beautiful."

She blushed and clears her throat then turned to him and smiled, "Thank you Senbonzakura...that means a lot."

Senbonzakura then looked at the time, "It is about time for us to leave...are you ready?"

Chimpette put her flats on then stopped as if forgetting something, "I feel like I am forgetting something."

Senbonzakura looked at her, "You are." He takes out a pearl necklace then fastened it around her neck, "Master Byakuya said to give you this. It was Hisana's before she died."

Chimpette looked at herself in the mirror then saw that the necklace had a sakura flower charm connected to it, "It's beautiful." She turned to Senbonzakura then walked forward and smiled at him, "Thank you Senbonzakura. Now...are you gonna tell me what we are gonna do or am I just gonna have to beat it outta ya."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You'll see."

Shortly after leaving, they arrive to a festival in the Seireitei. Chimpette looked at Senbonzakura then cocked an eyebrow at him, "You wanted me to come to this festival with you? Why?"

Senbonzakura looked at her, "I have never been to one. I thought it would be good to bring someone with me so I wouldn't be alone."

She looked at him understanding, "And asked me. You would rather have me here with you than anyone else?"

Senbonzakura nodded, refusing to look at her.

_**I didn't think Senbonzakura would want to go with me of all people. I have been to a bunch of these but he hasn't been to one. **_ Chimpette stepped forward and took hold of his hand.

Senbonzakura looked at her.

She smiled, "Come on...the festival won't last forever."

Senbonzakura smiled then followed her as she showed him everything that was there. They had walked to a booth where you had to catch small goldfish with a flat paper net. He took a small bowl filled with water then tried to use the net to catch a fish. He only managed to break the net then groaned.

Chimpette knealed down then took the bowl from him. When he looked at her strange, she smiled, "You have to be patient. You are getting in too big of a hurry. Watch."

He leaned over to watch.

Chimpette had taken one of the nets and placed it near the water, patiently waiting for her chance to catch it. She held the fish bait in the water to lure a fish closer. When a fish stayed for a little while, Chimpette slowly lowered the net into the water and scooped the fish. The fish came out of the water and landed in the bowl of water. She smiled then laughed when she saw Senbonzakura's shocked expression.

The employee bagged the fish then handed it to her.

Chimpette paid the person then looked at the fish. She then saw a boy looking at it then looking down, sad that he couldn't catch one. She smiled and handed him the fish. She laughed as the little boy smiled and ran to his mom across the way. Chimpette smiled.

Senbonzakura smiled at her, "You like kids?"

"Yes."

"You would make a good mother."

Chimpette blushed then smiled, "Thank you...now...come on. There is still a lot to see before the fireworks start." The two walked around, winning many prizes. They even played the game with the big hammer.

Senbonzakura took the hammer then hit the platform. It went three-fourths of the way up. He smiled proudly then handed the hammer to Chimpette.

She smirked then set the prizes she had won down. She grabbed the hammer then hit the platform. It hit the bell so hard that the bell flew off.

All of the people there looked at Chimpette.

Chimpette just winked then walked with Senbonzakura to the temple so they could get good seats to watch the fireworks.

Senbonzakura sat beside Chimpette and looked up at the starry night sky, "Chimpette...may I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"When I had asked you to go out with me for tonight...why did you act like it was a chore?" he asked.

She sighed then looked at him, "Because I knew the festival was in town and I didn't want to bring back the memory of the first boyfriend I had."

He looked at her confused, "What was he like?"

"He was a lot like you. He was sweet, funny, and an all-around good guy."

"What happened between you two?" he asked.

Chimpette sighed then looked away from Senbonzakura, "One day...he got impatient with me."

"What do you mean?"

She gulped, "We had been dating two years...and I wasn't ready to take the next step to have sex...he...he forced himself on me..."

Senbonzakura felt furious that someone could do something so heartless, "Who could do such a thing? If you weren't ready then he should have waited! Forcing sex upon anyone is heartless and wrong."

Chimpette kept looking at the ground, "That is why I dread coming to these festivals...because everytime I go...I'm reminded of that night. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Senbonzakura put the prizes and such on the ground then pulled her close to him and held her, "Chimpette...I am so sorry...I didn't know."

She hugged him, "It's not your fault."

"I think I have an idea."

Chimpette looked at him, "And that is?"

"Make a new memory."

"I don't think I can," she said.

Senbonzakura took her hands in his, "Chimpette, you made this a memorable time for me."

"How?" she looked down, "I only screw up everything."

"Because you put aside your hardships to come to this festival with me. That means a lot. Think of something that could completely erase that memory from your mind. Just think of something," Senbonzakura said.

_**There is only one thing.**_"I can't."

"Sure you can...it's-"

"No. There is only one thing that will erase that memory, but I can't do it...I won't do it," Chimpette said.

"It can't be that bad."

"Okay...first off...my kind of bad and your kind of bad are two different things...and second...I don't have the guts to do it," she explained.

Senbonzakura elbowed her playfully, "Come on...I mean...it's not like you want to kiss me or anything."

Chimpette looked away from him, "Yeah..."

He then realized, "That was what you were thinking of...wasn't it."

She nodded slowly.

Senbonzakura immediately felt like an idiot, "Chimpette."

Chimpette started to stand up only to be stopped by Senbonzakura taking a hold of her hand. She turned around and looked at him, tears flowing down from her eyes, "Let go of me...I don't need anything from you...and I don't want your pity. Just let me go."

Instead, Senbonzakura pulled her closer and held her close, "Chimpette...I do not pity anyone. You are hurt and it is for obvious reasons...but don't make it because of that idiot ex-boyfriend of yours." He then felt his head jerk to the right and his left cheek stinging. He put his hand on his cheek then looked at her.

"Kazeshini had every right to want more...I didn't want to and that is what made him do that. Don't you ever...call him idiotic. Do you understand me? Now let me go."

Senbonzakura kept hold of her and did the only thing he could think of...he kissed her.

Chimpette's eyes shot open wide and she stopped resisting against him. She finally gave in and kissed him back. At that very moment, the fireworks had erupted in the sky. The two stood there kissing for what seemed like an eternity then pulled back and looked at each other. They smiled then saw the last fireworks erupt.

Senbonzakura looked at Chimpette, seeing a happy smile on her face as she watched the fireworks. He smiled, "Chimpette?"

She turned and looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Is it really spiders you are afraid of?"

Chimpette laughed then looked at him, "Yes I am afraid of spiders, but my biggest fear is relationships. I just don't know to act in a relationship."

Senbonzakura held her hands, "Chimpette...would you be willing to try a relationship with me? I don't know how to act either. We could learn together. Plus...I kind of love you."

Chimpette giggled then leaned in and whispered, "I gotta secret too, ya see, I kinda love you too."

Senbonzakura smiled then wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. He chuckled, "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Chimpette smiled then moved some hair from her face, "Senbonzakura...we are dating now...you don't have to ask to kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice as he pulled her in for another kiss. She responded just as eagerly then pulled him closer to her.

After a few minutes, they broke apart breathing hard then collected their things and began to walk home. They walked hand-in-hand back to Squad 6. Everything was perfect and Chimpette's fear was resolved after just a few days of dating Senbonzakura. The two always steal kisses when no one is looking and always went everywhere together. They were fine then Snakey had come with them on one of their dates and figured out real quickly that it was not a friend date. The two had told everyone and they were happy for them. Everything went smoothly from there and they were happy with each other.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
